the Demon of the Mist vs the Shark of the mist
by SUNNY BYAKUYA
Summary: for some unknown reason, the demon of the mist, Zabuza Momochi returns to the ninjaworld and has a certain goal that he wishes to accomplish.


**Demon of the mist vs. the shark of the mist**

**By: James Saverson**

**A Naruto story**

**Kisame and Zabuza**

**Have you ever wondered what would happen in a match between the legendary demon of the mist, Zabuza Momochi and the blue-skinned, shark-like scourge of the mist, Kisame Hoshigaki? Well, here's what would happen.**

_**One day, at the land of waves…**_

**The winds were swirling and causing the calm water to shoot up into the air and become a violent typhoon. What could be the cause of this violent wind? This had never happened before so, what exactly could it mean? The natives of the land of waves didn't notice this wind for some odd reason. They just thought it was a part of nature and element. At the gravesite of the once deadly demon-ninja, Zabuza Momochi and his loyal follower, Haku, the typhoon somehow flew onto the gravesite and engulfed Zabuza's legendary beheading sword in it's watery contents. A weird dark blue chakra covered his blade and the typhoon became bigger and bigger with each rotation. The sound of a tidal-wave crashing into a rock filled the air and the typhoon exploded and then formed into a human. The water-human held onto Zabuza's huge sword with ease. This, this aqua-human let out a man-laugh and then the person's identity became known. It was none other than the demon of the mist himself, Zabuza Momochi.**

"**Ah, it feels so good to be back." Said the man as the last part of his body turned into flesh and bone.**

**He teleported onto the great Naruto Bridge and looked around. **

" **I see that old man finally finished the bridge. And haku's not with me. I guess I'm all alone once again. I don't know how I was resurrected and I don't really care. And since I'm back and better than ever, I have to go handle some business with one of my former group members." Said the eyebrow less mist-nin before putting one hand in the air and making a hand-sign and teleporting away in a whirlwind of water. The resurrected demon mist ninja flew from tree to tree as he tried to get to his destination. **

**He said "I wonder if he's gotten any better. That wasn't any ordinary sword, it was a sword from the seven swordsmen. I'll have to see how good he is with it."**

**He had been leaping from tree to tree for hours and then eventually, he saw the entrance to his place, and that place was known as Akakirigakure(village hidden in the bloody mist). Once there, he noticed that the skies were red, red like rich blood and the red sky had a touch of purple in it. And there were small wooden houses in the trees. Underneath his bandages, he smirked.**

"**I can feel his chakra. He's close by." He said.**

**He cautiously stepped into his former village. As he walked through the village, he heard something or someone laugh. To him the laugh sounded familiar.**

" **Stop hiding and come out, blue scourge." He said out loud.**

**Suddenly, a huge geyser shot up in front of Zabuza's body and nearly touched the sky. The geyser vanished and there he was, Kisame Hoshigaki.**

"**Well, well, well, look what washed up into the village, the former demon of the mist, Zabuza Momochi." Said the blue-skinned man.**

"**Long time no see, Kisame." Zabuza said as he put his large sword on his shoulder.**

**Zabuza looked at the equally huge, bandaged sword that Kisame held. **

"**I see you still have that **_**samehada.**_** Have you gotten any better with it ?" Zabuza asks.**

**Kisame chuckled and said " I'll let you be the judge of that. Just try not to die twice in one lifetime!" before swinging his sword to the ground, causing a loud boom noise to fill the cool air. **

**There was indeed tension between these two. You could cut it with a butter-knife. These two definitely have some bad blood and they were about to spill it. The scales on the **_**samehada **_**were starting to move, causing parts of the bandage to shred. **

" **We'll see who's the real demon of the mist and who's the imp of the mist!" roared the master of the silent-killing technique.**

**The two mist ninja warriors grabbed their swords and charged toward each other and a great clash began between the demon and the shark.**

**CHAPTER 1: **_**SOMETHIN' YOU'VE NEVA SEEN BEFORE**_

**The fierce clash between the two mist-ninja began without further delay. The two titans were clashing blades back and fourth and they put 100 killing intent into their swings. They clashed once more before pushing each other back and running trough a quick series of hand-signs.**

" **HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" they both said and then suddenly, the whole area turned into a thick misty area and the two mist-nin were nowhere to be found. The area was filled with a loud "CLANG!" noise as the two instantaneously clashed over and over again.**

"**I see your skills haven't gotten rusty, Zabuza." Said Kisame. **

"**Well what'd you expect from one of the best swordsmen of the seven? Don't underestimate me, Shark-boy!" shouted Zabuza as he clashed with his former teammate.**

**They both became visible and then they jumped into the air and once again ran through a series of hand-signs. **

**Kisame shouted " WATER-STYLE: WATER SHARK-BOMB JUTSU!" and a huge aqua-shark flew out of his mouth and rushed toward Zabuza. The shark took a bite out of half of his body and then he turned into liquid. The typical water-clone technique. Everyone in the mist village knew that technique. The blue-haired man felt a huge grey blade push up against his neck.**

"**You already forgot. I'm the master of the silent-killing technique. BIG MISTAKE!!!" shouted Zabuza as he took his blade and beheaded Kisame. When Zabuza looked at the man he just cut, he saw a bunch of bubbles. The bubbles formed into one big bubble and it surrounded the grey-skinned Zabuza.**

"**The water prison jutsu…" thought the mist demon.**

**Kisame appeared above him with his shark-sword in hand. He swung it down toward the trapped Zabuza and shouted " NICE KNOWIN' YA!" and then, the blade cut the bubble in half and Zabuza was nowhere to be found. Kisame smirked and then, the words "water-dragon jutsu." Shot through the air. Kisame looked down and saw an abnormally-huge dragon made of water come shooting up toward him. **

**Kisame said " you sneaky-bastard. You honestly think that you could catch me off guard?" And blocked himself with the shark-sword and the dragon smashed against him, pushing him into the air. The scourge of the mist could feel that the dragon of water was made from chakra so he took his free hand, grabbed samehada, and swung the blade through the water-beast, detonating it and absorbing the chakra it took to make it. The blue-haired man looked around and didn't see his grey-skinned opponent. But then, Zabuza came out of nowhere while saying " WATER-STYLE: CLONE WATER-BLADE JUTSU!" and a water replica of Zabuza's grey sword appeared in his other hand.**

"**w-what!?" asked Kisame.**

**Zabuza let out a large battle cry and swung his blades in a "X" shape and cut Kisame deeply. In fact, the cut was so sudden to the blue-skinned man that he actually dropped his shark-skin blade. Zabuza put his water-blade toward Kisame's neck and said " you'll never beat me. The only punk around here is you, Hoshigaki!" before swinging his grey sword toward Kisame and knocking him far, far away. The shark-skin covered blade landed in the ground and a faint blue glow emitted from its blade. A shark's roar came from the bandaged blade. Kisame landed near a rapid kunai-waterfall. This was another famous thing about Akakirigakure. This waterfall was known as "bloodbath" because of the blades being dyed red due to fools who fell in it. Once you fall in the Bloodbath you will be immediately struck by an infinite amount of kunai and you'll be pierced until your body is reduced to blood, lots and lots of blood. If you thought the seven mist swordsmen were bad, try falling in this red waterfall. The blue-hired man groaned in pain as he tried to get up. He succeeded but his struggle caused him to spill blood. His Akatsuki-coat had been shredded so he grabbed it and threw it into the bloodbath.(kunai waterfall or kunai fall) he whistled and the shark-skin covered blade came flying toward him. He grabbed it and then he said " alright, Momochi. Since we're using never-before-seen skills, it my turn to show you mine." And he roared like a vicious demon shark. **

**CHAPTER 2: **_**DEVIL SHARK**_

**Kisame looked up and saw Kisame floating in the red air. He needed to get him out of the sky and onto the ground so he did his infamous "water shark-bomb jutsu" but this time, the shark was like, 30x its original size. The huge water predator flew toward Zabuza and he figured he could handle a 30 ft shark. He threw his grey blade toward the shark then he flew toward the beast. He grabbed his flying grey sword and cut the shark in half but he had quite a hard time doing it. Cutting the shark caused rain for just a few minutes. **

"**Why don't you try something new?" said Zabuza.**

**Kisame did exactly as Zabuza asked. He tried something different. He made the tiger hand-sign and shouted "WATER-STYLE: HUNTING HAMMERHEAD, TIGERSHARK FANG!!!" and the raindrops turned into huge hammerhead sharks and they were staring to hit Zabuza rapidly. He couldn't retaliate because they were coming way too fast. You see, Kisame wanted Zabuza to cut the huge shark so that it could rain and since he's a specialist in water-jutsu, she caused the rain to transform into a swarm of hungry sharks. Kisame grabbed samehada and undid most of the bandage so that half of it was showing. **

"**Now, DIE!" shouted Kisame. He hurled the samehada toward the airborne Zabuza and then the blade transformed into a huge shark with two rows of teeth. The giant shark hit Zabuza and the grey-skinned man let out a huge scream as the shark cut him on various parts of his body. It began to rain, due to the water-shark hitting Zabuza and he hit the ground. Kisame formed his samehada out of the raindrops and then he charged toward Zabuza and kicked him into the air and Zabuza was too injured at the moment to counterattack so he flew motionlessly through the air and Kisame went after him. **

"**I guess I have no choice." Thought Zabuza as the bandages that surrounded the lower part of his head unraveled and flew into the wind. **

**Kisame saw the image of a red devil behind Zabuza. The grey-skinned man flew out of the sky and charged toward the apparently super-powered Kisame. He smirked and said "bring it on!" and they clashed blades once again. They clashed fiercely and then they moved away from each other and Zabuza's movements instantly quickened. First he was away from Kisame then, he appeared behind Kisame. It was like that whole rock-lee without the training-belts. His speed outclassed rock lee even when he was in his gate of pain mode. Every time Zabuza moved, a "whoosh" sound filled the air. Kisame was big on attacks but he was so good when it came to speed. The bigger they are, the harder they fall is what some people say. Zabuza took both of his swords and started cutting Kisame quickly and rapidly. Kisame knew that enough was enough so with willpower alone, he pushed Zabuza back and shouted "WATER-STYLE: EXPLODING WATER SHOCKWAVE!" and he spat out a huge amount of water from his mouth and it immediately covered the area, turning most of Akakirigakure into a large lake. Kisame now evened the playing-field. Zabuza landed on the water and then he was immediately attacked by Kisame. A watery-vortex swirled around his massive blade and he wielded it as a weapon. He swung his vortex-samehada toward Zabuza and the demon of the mist instantly moved out of the way. The vortex-samehada smashed into the water and Kisame looked behind himself and saw Zabuza kick his sword away and then trap him in the water prison jutsu. **

"**how could you be so easily trapped by the water prison jutsu?" asked Zabuza as he looked at the fish he just caught, no pun intended. **

**Kisame said " that's exactly what I'd expect you to think, you washed up bastard."**

**And then suddenly the huge samehada came flying toward Zabuza. He could'nt hold two swords at the moment because he was holding Kisame in the water prison and so, the demon-ninja took hold of his grey blade and blocked the flying samehada. It's scales were extremely sharp, so sharp that they cut through most of Zabuza's blade. He immediately knocked the samehada away and groaned in pain due to holding that shark-blade off for a long time. **

" **dammit, that shark-blade shaved its way through most of my sword." Thought Zabuza. Kisame put his hand on the inside wall of the water prison and said "five shark feeding frenzy!" and as the name suggests, five blue sharks shot out of the water prison and struck the demon ninja, causing him to break the water-prison. Out came Kisame and he made the samehada teleport into his hand and he cut Zabuza across the chest. He groaned in pain as blood and chakra came shooting out of his body and the cut was so painful that he actually had to kneel down to catch his breath. The chakra that spilled out of his body flew into the samehada and made its scales shave and move about. **

**Kisame shouted " this is the legendary Zabuza Momochi!? Get real! You're all washed up and you might as well accept it! you're a disgrace to the seven swordsmen of the mist and you don't deserve to wield that blade. SO DIE QUICKLY!" and cut him on his shoulder, causing him to collapse on the water. Kisame started to hack and slash Zabuza's back and the blood and chakra just came flowing out. And of course, the dreaded samehada absorbed the chakra that spilled out. Kisame grabbed Zabuza's extremely bloody body and threw him high into the sky and then he said " now, this is where you die!" before putting the samehada on the water and making the tiger hand-sign and saying "transform!" and then he and his blade were covered in a white smoke and when that smoke cleared, there wasn't a Kisame and samehada, it was something bigger, better, and more deadly. It was a giant, armored, sharp-tooth hammerhead shark. The scourge of the hidden mist had integrated with his weapon and became a huge shark!**

" **this is my ultimate skill, ZABUZA!!" screamed the shark that was Kisame as it plunged into the water and then shot out of it, going for the flying grey-skinned demon-nin. Its teeth were sharp, sharper than any katana. They were the size of skyscrapers. He was about to have Zabuza with a side order of shredded grey blade.**

"**this is the end!" roared shark-Kisame.**

**And then…**

**CHAPTER 3: **_**FROM GREY BLADES TO RED DEMONS**_

**As Zabuza fell down motionlessly toward the huge shark-Kisame, he couldn't help but to think about something. Suddenly, he found himself in a flashback.**

_**A few years ago, when he and Haku were around and facing team 7…..**_

**When he saw his loyal right-hand man get stabbed by Kakashi's lightning blade right in front of him, he couldn't believe it. he saw someone strong die for nothing. Haku was no longer living but in a way, the boy taught his master something. As long as you try your best, you'll always succeed. Haku said that he would protect Zabuza no matter what and he did exactly what he said. **

"**life is too short, lord Zabuza." He heard Haku say one day.**

**Zabuza smiled for the first time in his life and he said "heh, you're right Haku. Life's too short. You have to do something to make yourself feel that you're worth living. Because of you, I'm still alive and I don't deserve it but… somehow, I know that this is a sign. You protected me because you believed that I had something to live for and you were right. Even if I should die again, I want to die knowing that I took out that shark-face Kisame. And, that's exactly what I'm gonna do."**

**End of flashback.**

**His eyes shot open! The grey-skinned demon man grabbed onto his sword and flew into the skies. The skies dyed red, the air is cool and chilly, and the demon ignites his passion to stay alive for one more goal in his miserable lifetime. He firmly grabbed onto his sword and a huge dark red chakra surrounded his body and his blade. His trademark mist-ninja headband flew off and wrapped around the grey-blade. **

" **I WILL FUFILL MY OBLIGATION!" he shouted to the heavens as two bright red demon wings grew out of his back and made themselves known. The grey blade extended and expanded due to the immense power surrounding it and he tore through the clouds and charged toward Kisame for one final clash. **

" **IT DOES'NT MATTER WHAT TRICK YOU PULL NOW! YOU"RE DEAD!" roared shark-Kisame as he continued to fly toward the burning Zabuza. **

" **IT'S NOT ME WHO'S GONNA DIE HERE, KISAME!!!!!!!!" shouted Zabuza as he dove down toward the shark.**

**Next thing you know, a huge explosion goes off in the red sky and rain covered the entire village. Something fell toward the bloodbath, that something was Kisame. His body had gashes all over it and the samehada was nowhere to be found. Zabuza was in the sky, breathing heavily as the red chakra faded away from his body.**

"**heheyou did good, demon of the mist. It's been fun battling you. Maybe we'll meet again sometime." Said Kisame with a true smile on his face.**

**Zabuza smiled back and said " yeah. I hope so." **

**Kisame fell into the bloodbath kunai-fall and he was skewered until there was nothing left but blood. Zabuza teleported onto the ground and saw the broken remains of samehada. Instead of keeping it for himself, he went to the Mizukage's office and the female Mizukage immediately noticed him.**

"**relax lady. I'm just here to give you the samehada. No trouble whatsoever." Zabuza said to the woman.**

**The woman nodded and took the broken samehada and said " thank you, Zabuza."**

**He nodded and left the village that was Akakirigakure. When he was at the entrance of his former home, he looked back and said " sorry for all the trouble I caused." And his body faded away and now Akakirigakure was now at peace, for good. **

**Done by: James Saverson**

**A.K.A**

**I wonder who the woman Mizukage is…**


End file.
